


[podfic] Into the Unknown

by Baby-Buu-Pods (Baby_Buu)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Embedded Audio, M/M, Multimedia, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby-Buu-Pods
Summary: What if Goku and Vegeta never met?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424531) by [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/plhx9r9rkg8gce5/PODFIC-IntotheUnkown-BabyBuu.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:14 | 5.6 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
